


remembrance & renewal.

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural, Touched by an Angel, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angel Castiel, Angels, Being Lost, Character Death Fix, Crowley and Feelings, Death, Fear, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the past and a place of hope for the future — the 9/11 Memorial Plaza is alive with twin spirits of remembrance & renewal. On the evening of 13 November 2015, a series of coordinated terrorist attacks, consisting of mass shootings, suicide bombings, and hostage-taking, occurred in. this is just tribute to both accounts, we will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembrance & renewal.

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, as every other angel did. Demons as well, all stopping as they heard many humans crying out.

"Dean, Sam. I have to go," Castiel said and was gone with a flap of his wings.

Both brothers noticed the demons were gone, too.

"What the hell, dude?"

"No idea, Sam, but lets go before they came back." 

Once they got back, they figured out why both Castiel and the demon left: Paris had been attacked. It was like 9 -11 all over again.

Castiel noticed many angels of death; both Andrew and Rebecca were helping the lost souls go home.

"Hello, Castiel." 

The friendly angel smiled at Andrew. "Hello, Brother. What can I do to help?"

"Could you help us guild the souls home? There's so many of them." 

"Yes, of course." 

Even Crowley was there. "Hello, Crowley," Rebecca greeted with a smile. "We can use you help as well."

"Of course," Crowley answered. "This is sad day indeed. We'll put our differences aside-- angels and demons alike, helping the lost souls." 

All the others could do was watch in horror of the attacks. More and more angels of death came, more angels who came to help guild the souls to Heaven's door step. These angels, or demons, were not evil. They helped the ones who believed in God almighty, just like the horrible day of September 11th many years ago.

Castiel was there with many angels who took the stand to help. This was no different. Everyone will remember this day of Friday 13, 2015. The death toll high, many lost souls who believed in God, were taken by the angels of Death. 

Death was there helping. 

Crowley was helping.

This battle between humans will go on. More attacks would surely happen. The angels would always be watching, praying, guiding, and leading people to Heaven-- or to Hell.

Castiel nearly forgot that he was an angel, that he wasn't a tool to be used--he was an angel. His phone rang with a text alert. He texted Dean back, 'Cant help you. I'm doing angel's work' and left it at that. It was enough said. 

"To all who lost their lives... They will never be forgotten," said Rebeecca, an angel of Death. "We will fight on. We will watch over the humans, as we have always done."


End file.
